Buster's Visual Quest
by HCHavenBunny
Summary: After Plucky convinces Buster that Babs comedic performance would bump Buster down to the role of a supporting character, Buster goes to Shirley to find out his true place on Tiny Toons. Shirley tells Buster he should go on a vision quest to find out. How will Buster fare the harsh conditions of the quest, and will be he be able to find out his place while doing so. (One-shot)


Wraparound takes place in Shirley the Loon's fortune teller hut…

Shirley: Like, hi seekers of the unknown, and welcome to a more spiritual episode of Tiny Toons; I'm Shirley McLoon for those of you who like, don't know who I am! Anyways like, have I totally got an amazing vision that I would like to share with you, and some junk! (The crystal ball glows, showing a visual image of Buster Bunny.) Okay, like, our main hero, Buster Bunny is totally questioning why he is the main character of Tiny Toons when he notices that Babs is even funnier than he is. Like, he even fears that Babs would totally replace him as the main character of the entire show, and some junk. So like, case in point, Buster will have to go on this spiritual journey to find out for himself if Tiny Toons would be more successful without him as the main character, okay? So like, enjoy the show, and some junk! (The crystal ball lets out a smoky image, triggering a fade out.)

The story takes place at the Acme Loo Auditorium, where Babs is doing some stand-up comedy which includes several of her best impressions and jokes.

Babs: So I enrolled in Acme Loo to get an honest education, and next thing I know, I see Pete Puma taking another tumble down the stairs. *Spins and impersonates Pete Puma* You see that I took a whole lot of lumps after that tumble! *Imitates Pete Puma's laugh as the crowd laughs along with her. Babs then switches to her normal self* Thank you, thank you! *Spins and impersonates Bill Cosby* Now you see, that's why you need to be careful walking down the stairs! You could be trippin' and a fallin' and your face won't be so pretty anymore now, will it?

Buster and Plucky laughs at her joke.

Plucky: *laughing* Gee, Buster! Babs is so funny that I really question your role as the main character on Tiny Toons! I mean, she's even funnier than you! She may even replace you if she gets even more laughs.

Buster: *laughing, but then suddenly halts his laugh* What? Don't be ridiculous Plucky! We are both the main characters of this show. It's not like the network is going to have an interest in taking me off as one of the main characters.

Plucky: I wouldn't be so sure of that, Buster. I mean Babs has everything it takes to become the funniest character on Tiny Toons. I mean, what funny things have you done lately?

Buster: *Trying to remember, but couldn't* Gee, now that you mention it, I don't remember. Maybe you are right, Plucky! Maybe Babs does have what it takes to bump me down to the role of a supporting character. (Thinking) I'd better go see Shirley about my future on Tiny Toons.

Plucky: Well knowing the role of the supporting character, which I do, it's not pretty! Maybe you should consider practicing how to be a supporting character, because you could be playing that role as long as Babs is on Tiny Toons.  
Buster then pays his attention to Babs.

Babs: *as Jessica Rabbit* I never met such a handsome rabbit in all my life. *Switches to Roger Rabbit* Gosh! I'm so in love with you that I might go bonkers! *Whacks herself on the head with the mallet*

Buster: *foreshadowing his possible future andgulps* I'd better be going home, now! I got a lot on mind that I need to think about. (Leaves)

Babs: Wait, Buster! I haven't finished my jokes yet! Buster! Sigh, I guess I have to finish my comedy without him.

Scene changes to Shirley the Loon's fortune teller hut located just outside Acme Loo.

Shirley: Like, I see my next customer! It is! IT IS, Buster Bunny!

Just as Shirley predicted, Buster walks right into Shirley's hut.

Buster: *worried* Hiya, Shirley.

Shirley: Like, hello Buster! You look concerned! What's with the bummer vibes and some junk?

Buster: I'm worried about my future on Tiny Toons, Shirl. I'm starting to get this strange feeling that Babs could replace me as the main character.

Shirley: Oh, like bummer, dude. Do you like, want me to foresee your future on Tiny Toons and some junk?

Buster: Not only that, but I would also like to know if the network could make Babs as the only main character on the show, and demote me to a supporting character.

Shirley: Like, I really can't answer that, Buster! However, I do like, recommend for you to go on a vision quest, and meet up with your like, spiritual guide and some junk.

Buster: A vision quest? What's that?

Shirley: A vision quest is like, a journey taken by Native Americans who seeks the truth from their spiritual guides by traveling without food or water. There's like a legend that some people even communicated with nature when going on these vision quests, and some junk.

Buster: Wow! That does sound like something I needed to do myself. How long do these vision quests take anyways?

Shirley: It like varies. Like for some people, it would totally take 10 minutes, but for others, it would take like, 10 years to complete their vision quests and some junk! Yours might take even longer than that, Buster! These quests are like, so unpredictable and some junk.

Buster: It is a risk that I'm going to have to take, Shirl! I just got to know my fate on Tiny Toons, and if it means going on this "vision quest" then so be it. (Buster pays his fee, and leaves.)

Shirley: *thinking* Like, I probably shouldn't have let Buster go on that vision quest. I mean, like what would Babs say if I were to tell her that Buster went on this quest?

The scene changes back at the auditorium, where Babs continues to tell more of her jokes, and does more of her impressions for some laughs.

Babs: *as Jeff Foxworthy* If you think that carrots are better than life, then you just might be rabbit! *The crowd laughs, but Babs is not feeling like she accomplished anything* Thank you, thank you! You've been a great audience! *Babs leaves the stage, with Hamton and Plucky following her*

Hamton: Wow, Babs! You are really killing it back there! Great show! *He gives Babs a gold medal*

Babs: Thank you, Hamton, but I feel that something is missing.

Plucky: Is it because of Buster?

Babs: Yes. How did you know, Plucky?

Plucky: I might have told Buster that the network might make you the main character and send him down to a supporting character.

Babs: You what?!

Plucky: *scared* Please don't hurt me! It just slipped out!

Babs: *mad* Great! Now because of you, Buster is going to feel bad about himself! I hope you're happy, Plucky! Now I got to go find him, before Buster does something that he's going to regret!

Plucky: I'd better go with you then, considering how this is my fault for telling him what I said.

Hamton: Me too! I don't want to see my favorite joker depressed because of Buster leaving so suddenly.

Babs: Right! Then it's settled! We will all pay Buster a visit, and cheer him up!

Meanwhile, Buster leaves a note near his burrow, and sets off on his vision quest.

Buster: *thinking* I hope Babsy gets this message. I really don't want her to worry that I could be gone forever searching for my spiritual guide to figure out my rightful place on Tiny Toons. I may even have to leave Acme Acres to figure it out. *Buster then goes on his vision quest. Little does Buster know is that Shirley the Loon is secretly following him*

Shirley: *thinking* Like, I really hope that Buster doesn't kill himself to find what he seeks. I'd like, best observe Buster while he goes on this vision quest, and some junk! *Shirley then sneaks quietly behind Buster, without disturbing him*

Meanwhile, Babs, Plucky, and Hamton continue their search for Buster. On their way, they meet up with Fifi who is currently chasing a black cat who accidentally had a white stripe painted on him by accident, who she mistook as skunk. The black cat screeches as he runs away from Fifi.

Babs: *Noticing the black cat with a white stripe on his back* A black cat with a white stripe on his back? Better plug up your noses boys.  
Babs, Plucky and Hamton plug up their noses with clothespins as sure enough, Fifi appears.

Fifi: Excuse' moi, Babs, Plucky and 'amton, but 'ave vous all see a 'andsome skunk hunk run by 'ere by any chance?

Babs: Yeah, he went that way. *Points at the direction of where the black cat went* If you hurry, you could catch him.

Fifi: Merci, Merci! Thank you, Babs! Ready or not my crepe skunkette, 'ere I come! *Fifi gives chase to the Black Cat.*

Plucky: Phew! I can finally get this clothespin off on my nostrils! It's been killing me!

Hamton: Still, I got to admit; she looks rather lovely today.

Babs: As much as I would love to talk about Fifi, we still got to pay Buster a visit! He needs some confidence, and we're going to give it to him!  
The gang reaches Buster's burrow while still taking about Buster leaving the auditorium after Plucky's questioning.

Hamton: I don't understand, Plucky! Why did you tell Buster that Babs might take over the entire role of the main character?

Plucky: I didn't really tell him that per say. I just question why he is considered a main character since Babs tells funnier jokes than Buster.

Hamton: Still, I am worried about Buster. I fear that he is-

Babs: GONE!

Plucky and Hamton: Huh?!

Babs: He left this letter at his house. *Reading the letter* Dear Babsy, I have gone on a vision quest to find out about my future on Tiny Toons. It's the only thing I thought I should do to know my actual place on this show! *To Plucky and Hamton* Well that's just great, now Buster is going on some frivolous quest to seek his true calling on Tiny Toons! I hope you're happy about this, Plucky!

Plucky: Hey! I don't like telling him this as much as you don't like it, but what's been said has been said, and there is no point in turning back now, Babs!

Babs: I know! It's just that I couldn't believe that you would stoop this low to make Buster fear for his career like that!

Plucky: Hey! If you haven't been funnier than Buster this whole time, he wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place!

Hamton: People! There is no point in arguing about whose fault it is, we got to focus on finding Buster!

Babs: Hamton's right, Plucky! We should set aside our differences in opinion and focus on finding Buster. Truce?

Plucky: Okay, truce for now.

Hamton: Say Babs, do you think Shirley knows where Buster is going exactly?

Babs: Well Shirley is a psychic, so I'm pretty sure she does. I'll give her a call.

Meanwhile, Shirley is secretly following Buster at a train station and is about to receive a call from Babs.

Buster: One ticket to Texas, please.

Shirley: *thinking* Oh no, like Buster is going to Texas! I like hope he doesn't try anything out of his league and some junk! *Receiving a call* Like, hello Babs. What's up?

Babs: *voice only* Say Shirley, do you have any idea where Buster is heading exactly? He said something about going on some "vision quest" to find out about his future on Tiny Toons, but never said anything about where he is going.

Shirley: Like, I am currently following Buster right now. He is like currently buying a round trip train ticket to Texas, and some junk. But, how did you like know that he was totally going on a vision quest and some junk?

Babs: *voice only* His note told us that. Shirley, did you have anything to do with Buster going on this "vision quest"?

Shirley: Like, I did recommend for Buster to go on this vision quest and some junk!

Babs: *voice only* What?! If Buster gets lost or hurt out there, I'm blaming it on you, Shirley!

Shirley: I am like very sorry that I recommended Buster to go on that quest and some junk! That's why I am like secretly following him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, and some junk.

Babs: *voice only* He'd better be alive when I see again! Otherwise, I won't consider you as a friend anymore! Got it?

Shirley: Like, got it! *Shirley hangs up the phone, thinking* I'd like better stay close to Buster. He may like get himself lost or hurt if I don't keep an eye out on him and some junk! *Shirley purchases her ticket to Texas and continues to follow Buster, while he continues his quest*

Buster: *looking back, thinking* Huh? I'm getting the funny feeling that I'm being watched. Oh well, there's no turning back now.

Little does Buster know that not only Shirley was following him, but Angela is stalking him as well.

Angela: *thinking* Ah, I notice that Buster is on his way to Texas alone! Good thing I plan on vacationing there, because I'm going to impress Buster by putting on the best looking outfit possible! *Maniacally laughs*

A/N: Angela is Babs' nasty cousin from the Tiny Toons comics and not an OC, so that is why I never mentioned any OCs in this fic.

Meanwhile, back to Babs, Plucky and Hamton.

Babs: How's the navigation coming, Hamton?

Hamton: *reading a map* According to this map, we should be able to make it to the train station in about 2 hours.

Plucky: What?! Let me see that! *Snatches the map, reads it* This isn't a map! It's a cruddy drawing you made when you're little!

Hamton: *embarrassed* Oops! Sorry.

Babs: *talking to herself* Wherever in Texas you are Buster, I will find you, even if it's the last thing I do!

Meanwhile, on a train heading to Texas…

Buster: *thinking* The sooner I get out of Acme Acres, the better! I don't want anyone coming with me on this time of personal need.

Angela appears wearing a fancy dress…

Angela: *cutesy yet annoying voice* Hiya Buster! I see that you're taking a trip to Texas without Babs. Does this mean that your relationship with Babs is over?

Buster: Dream on, Angela! I'm still engaged with Babs! Eventually, we'll get married and start a family of our own!

Angela: Oh, come on Buster! Just one little kiss! Babs will never know a thing about it.

Shirley appears…

Shirley: Like buzz off, Angela! *zaps Angela*

Angela: *hurt* But, I haven't got my kiss yet! *Faints*

Buster: Shirley?! Why are you following me?

Shirley: Like, I'm totally sorry for giving you the idea for going on that vision quest and some junk! I like, totally lied! I can like totally help you out by telling you your future on Tiny Toons and some junk!

Buster: No Shirley, you're right. I need to go on that vision quest in order to figure out my potential future on Tiny Toons!

Shirley: Then like, at least let me come with you. I don't want to risk you getting lost or hurt out there by trying to find your spiritual guide, and some junk!

Buster: Alright, but it's very important that Babs doesn't follow me. I don't want her to see me in this state.

Shirley: Like don't worry about Babs, Buster. She'll have to like, wait for another train to get to where you're at, and some junk!

A Train Conductor appears…

Train Conductor: Excuse me, but is there any reason why this rabbit has passed out?

Shirley: Like, Angela here? Let's like say that she's very tired and some junk!

Train Conductor: You knocked her out didn't you? Well, it looks like I have no choice but to kick you out of the train.

Buster: Wait! It's my fault that she's knocked out! If anybody deserves to get kicked out of the train, it's me!

Train Conductor: Actually, I plan on kicking the both of you out anyway, because I think you both did it! *Kicks Buster and Shirley off the train into an Arizona Desert*

Buster: *After getting kicked out* Well that sucks, but at least it would help me out a lot on my vision quest.

Shirley: Like, we should be careful out there, Buster. The heat can like make you delirious and some junk.

Buster: I'm aware of the risks Shirl, but I won't be leaving this desert until my vision quest is completed. I just got to know if I am cut out to be one of the main characters on Tiny Toons.

Shirley: Like, whatever. I'm just here to make sure you don't like get lost or hurt out here and some junk! *Thinking* This is, like totally bad! Babs and the others would like be heading to Texas without knowing that we're totally kicked out of the train in the Arizona Desert and some junk. I would like call them right now, but that would like be against Buster's wishes and some junk.

Meanwhile, on another train heading to Texas…

Babs: The nerve of Shirley convincing Buster to go on that stupid quest! She should have already known that Buster is an important part of Tiny Toons!

Hamton: I scared for Buster's safety, Babs! This quest could prove to be bad news for Buster.

Plucky: Oh, don't be a couple of worry warts, guys! I'm sure Buster is going to be okay out there! I hope.

Babs: Still, Buster is somewhere in Texas beating himself up on this main character issue. I hope he's okay.

Meanwhile Buster and Shirley are caught in a sandstorm; looking for a place to lay low while it blows over…

Buster: Say Shirl, can you use your aura to detect a place to lay low while this storm blows over?

Shirley: Like, I'll try Buster, but I don't think I can concentrate hard enough due to the sandstorm and some junk. *She meditates; trying her best to scan the area.* Okay, it's like coming to me! It is! IT IS! A cave; just south of our location.

Buster: I knew you would do it Shirley! I would kiss you if I wasn't in a committed relationship with Babsy!

Shirley: Like thanks, Buster! That's totally the confidence boost I need to like, get through this storm and some junk!

Buster and Shirley managed to make it to the cave despite suffering from the effects of the sandstorm.

Buster: Phew! That was a close one, Sheryl!

Shirley: Like, totally! This trip has been like, an eventful one at best.

Buster: Yeah, but it's worth it to know my place on Tiny Toons.

Meanwhile, Hamton and Plucky currently asleep in the train, as a worried Babs looks out the window.

Babs: *thinking* I don't mind the fact that I'm funnier than Buster, but still I don't think Buster should beat himself up about it. I mean, we both share the responsibilities of being the main two characters on Tiny Toons, but Buster is a better host than I would ever be. Heck, he was even drawn onto the paper before I came in the mix. (A flashback from the Looney Beginning occurs) He wanted a best friend who he can talk to rabbit to rabbit. That is when I came into the mix, and I gave him more than what he bargained for. (Flashback ends) Now we got Buster mainly promoting the episodes while I make jokes about them. It's always been a tradition on this show, and I wouldn't have it any other way. If only he knew that he still have the potential to carry on with his main character role. Then he wouldn't be in the situation he's in now. *Speaks* Oh Buster, please make it through this alive! I can't bear to be the only main character on this show!

Six hours later, back to the cave where Buster and Shirley are sleeping in…

Buster: *yawns* I slept well. Now it's time for me to go back to the quest.

Shirley: Like, you do realize we don't have any food or water out there, Buster?

Buster: Yes, I know. It's the whole point of it is to go without food or water in order to feel delirious and start having those visions, right?

Shirley: Like, yes, but I'm not like technically on this quest, and some junk.

Buster: Well knowing our current situation at the moment, I don't think you got much of a choice, Shirl. We must press on, and continue my quest together.

Shirley: Sigh! Might as well like get it over with and some junk.

Buster and Shirley continue the quest as the camera pans over to Babs, Plucky, and Hamton who are in Texas looking for Buster.

Babs: *To a random stranger* Excuse me sir, but have you by any chance seen Buster Bunny. *Shows an image of Buster holding Babs' hand*

Stranger: No, miss. I'm afraid I haven't. Sorry.

Babs: Thank you for your time.

Plucky: Any luck, Babs?

Babs: Nope. How about you, Hamton?

Hamton: Not yet, but I'm sure we'll find him and Shirley eventually.

Random Female Voice: Well if it isn't Barbara Anne, and the two stooges.

Babs: *Recognizing the voice* I remember that voice. It's Angela. *To Angela* Don't call me that!

Angela: I'm glad you recognize me, cousin. Consider yourself lucky that I'm on vacation.

Babs: Who knew? Anyways, have you seen Buster by any chance?

Angela: As a matter of fact, I have. I've rode the same train that Buster and that loon took.

Plucky: Well spill it, Angela! Where's Buster and Shirl?!

Angela: Well since I'm on vacation, sure. Buster and Shirley were on the same train that I was on. At first, I thought about taking advantage of Buster, but I got zapped by Shirley's lightning bolts. I lost consciousness shortly after, but when I woke up, I noticed that Buster and Shirley are gone. I figured they must've been kicked off the train to Arizona, but I digress.

Babs: Wait a minute! You tried to take advantage of my fiancé? *Spins and impersonates Brain* I shall have to hurt you for this. *Gets out a mallet and whacks Angela on the head with it*

Angela: Ouch! You get yours one of these days Barbara Anne!

Babs then whacks Angela on the head with the same mallet again; causing Angela to faint.

Babs: That's what you get for calling me by that name, and attempting to take advantage of Buster. *To Plucky and Hamton*

Alright, boys! We're going to Arizona to find Buster and Shirley!

Plucky: I hear Arizona is the hottest state in America. Better get plenty of water, quick.

Hamton: I could use a drink myself.

Babs: There's no time! I don't want to risk Buster's safety, just to wait for you two! Now, come on!

Babs, Plucky and Hamton head to the Texas Train Station to buy tickets to Arizona. Meanwhile, Buster and Shirley, still feeling delirious from the heat, are walking in the desert looking for Buster's spiritual guide…

Buster: Man, this desert is so large! How am I supposed to find my spiritual guide in a desert this big?

Shirley: Buster, like in a vision quest, you don't like find the spiritual guide, and junk. The spiritual guide finds you. Just note that like, he, or she, appears when you're in your like, exhausted state and some junk.

Buster: *exhausted* Now you tell me! I'm already feeling exhausted right now. I don't know how long I can go on. (Faints)

Shirley: Buster? Are you like, feeling okay? Buster?

Buster: *in a dream, falling through a black void* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Buster keeps falling until he lands in the same desert he's on, but this time, Shirley isn't around to help him.

Buster: Shirley? Where did you go? Shirley!

Strange Voice: She's not here, Buster.

Buster: Huh? Who are you, and how did you know my name?

Strange Voice: Eh, I'm surprised that you didn't recognize me by the sound of my voice, Buster.

Buster: Wait a minute! Bugs, is that you?

Bugs: *Magically appearing in front of Buster*Well, who were you expecting? A ghost?

Buster: Why are you here, Bugs? I was just looking for my spiritual guide, and-

Bugs: Spiritual guide? Perhaps maybe you're looking at him.

Buster: What? You? I get that you're my mentor, but I never thought you'd be my spiritual guide!

Bugs: Well I'm always there to help you in your time of need, Buster. Though you are disappointing me. I thought I told you to never give up, no matter how hard things get.

Buster: I know, but I thought that since Babs is funnier than I am, I would be sent down to the role of a supporting character on Tiny Toons.

Bugs: Woah! Who gave you that idea?

Buster: Plucky, though he is right about Babs being funnier than I am.

Bugs: Well that's Plucky for you; always gloating. Once we get back to Acme Loo, I'm going to give him some harsh discipline.

Buster: You don't really have to do that, Bugs. It's actually my fault for not knowing my role in the first place.

Bugs: Buster! Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. You are one of the main reasons why Tiny Toons came to be. You were the first character to be drawn by the animator, well after a couple of rejected prototypes of course, but when you came through, you have everything you ever desired. A nice blue color for your fur, some clothes to satisfy the censors, and a best friend you can talk to rabbit to rabbit who happens to be named Babs. You both practically invented the series, and with a little coaching from yours truly, you both managed to keep Tiny Toons the best show any toonsters would love to watch. Sure, Babs may be funnier than you, but you, Buster; you have what it takes to promote this show, thanks to your drawing power.

Buster: Thanks, Bugs! I never knew where I would be without you.

Bugs: Well if it hadn't been for me, Tiny Toons would've been called The Montana Max Show, which was garbage to begin with.

Buster: Yeah! That's how I would picture it.

Bugs: Well, so long Buster! See you at Acme Loo!

Buster: Bye, Bugs!

Bugs fades away as Buster falls through a white void. Shortly after, Buster wakes up in a hospital bed. He sees Babs, Shirley, Plucky and Hamton.

Babs: Buster? Are you awake?

Buster: Ugh… Where am I? How did I get here?

Shirley: Like, you're in the hospital, Buster. I was worried that you would like die, so I called the hospital to send an ambulance to pick us up, and some junk.

Buster: Well, that explains why I'm in a hospital bed, but I did learn a lot from Bugs after I passed out.

Shirley: Like, mondo spectral spirit, Bugs was like your spiritual guide this whole time?

Buster: Yep!

Babs: Who knew?

Shirley: Well, like what did he say, Buster?

Plucky: Yeah, do tell.

Buster: Well, he said that my main character role is safe, because I was the first character to be drawn on Tiny Toons. Also, Babs may be funnier than I am, but I have what it takes to promote this show much more. Together, we work great, but the main point of the vision is, never give up.

Babs: That is so sweet, Buster.

Plucky: What about me? Don't I get some of the credit here?

Babs: You? You're the one that dragged Buster into this in the first place!

Plucky Oh! So, you had to bring that up again!

Hamton: Can't we all just get along. All that matters is that Buster is safe, and he had learned a very valuable lesson.

Babs: Well, I'm still going to get you back for that, Plucky!

Plucky: Oh yeah? Just try it! *Babs whacks Plucky on the head with a mallet, hurt* Well, I asked for it, and I got it! *Faints*

Babs: *Sarcastically* I just can't help myself!

The Tiny Toons logo drops down, with Buster appearing through the hole.

Buster: …and that's a wrap!

~The End~


End file.
